My life with Tim
by Shadow The Umbreon
Summary: Alan was looking forward to his first pokemon on his tenth birthday who knew that his would be the greatest one of all first fic please R&R with any tips
1. prolouge

Hey Shadow here with my first fanfic first though the disclaimer ug

Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon if I did I change quite a few things with the anime

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Third person POV

Alan woke up to his tenth birthday he had been waiting for this day for some time because today he would be getting his first pokémon he planned to get a Charmander if not either Bulbasaur or Squirtle would do little did he now he would get them most extraordinary

Of all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok hope you like it please R&R because I need to know where I'm going wrong

Shadow out


	2. Chapter 1

Hey Shadow here with my first chapter I hope you like it disclaimer time

Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon if I did I change quite a few things with the anime

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one

Alan's POV

"Mom I'm going to get my pokémon now!" I yelled

"Ok remember to eat your breakfast first though it's on the table!" she called back.

But by the time she was calling that I was eating my breakfast it was

Mew Pops a cereal named after on of the legendary pokémon. Knowing this is the last I'll taste of her home cooking for a while- I took the liberty of learning how to cook in the wilderness Professor Oak's Grandson and one of the prides of Pallet, Gary taught me the other pride is Ash Ketchum who is still out there I believe, he is in Sinnoh at the moment actually, Gary is on that island that he researches extinct pokémon on, maybe I'll go there on my journey to say hi who knows.

Anyway I've learnt all I'll need from Gary *Chomp* sorry the last bit's always loud so I'm good to go I hope to be as good as either Ash is or Gary was when he was a trainer both are good role models Anyway I'm off to get my first pokémon you coming?

Ok hope you like it it's going to get more interesting I promise but please review last time I had this up I got no reviews I felt ignored please R&R Shadow out


	3. Chapter 2

Hey Shadow here with my second chapter I hope you like it disclaimer time

Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon if I did I change quite a few things with the anime

Chapter 2

"Hello anyone one here?" I called

"Ah Alan I see your on time!" Professor Oak said walking down the stairs.

"Yeah I was told what happened to Ash so I made sure I didn't over sleep like him!" I joked

"Yes he was a unique condition and so was his pokémon!" he replied

"I heard It wanted nothing to do with him is this true?" I asked

"Yes but none of these pokémon will hate you like Ash's Pikachu did it was still wild and untrusting of humans not like these three" Professor Oak explained as he did so I saw three pokéballs rise out of the table each said something in Japanese on them but I couldn't read them because I don't know how to read that language they were in a triangle formation.

"Pick one of these three, this one" he said pointing at the one at the top of the triangle "is Bulbasaur"

"And this one" he said now pointing on the right corner of the triangle "is Charmander" I knew I wanted that one but I let him finish because I didn't want to be rude.

"And this one is Squirtle" he finished pointing at the final pokeball that was the left corner of the triangle

"Take your pick Alan" he gestured at the pokéballs

"I'll pick Charmander!" I smiled as I picked it up a pokémon at last but not just any pokémon MY pokémon.

"Good choice he's hard to train but a loyal friend and feisty in battle a good companion" Professor Oak commented.

"Here take these" he said taking out a pokedex (the sort Ash started with) and five pokéballs just to get you started remember you can only have up to have six pokémon any more you catch will automatically be sent to me here where I can teleport it to you if you have a wish to switch pokémon for the one you have caught or to take one of your old ones back I am only telling you this because I didn't tell Ash and when he caught a seventh pokémon he flipped he came screaming down the phone where's my Krabby is it ok were is it are you eating my Krabby, it was a ear ache"

I laughed at this statement and wondered what he was doing now and if he was always that crazy if so I worry for Pallet town's reputation.

Alan has now started his journey and if you're thinking he is just another Ash then Wrongo

He will have his own way of doing things so sit tight and wait to see how he copes with Kanto rember R&R Shadow out


	4. Chapter 3

Hey Shadow here with my third chapter I hope you like it disclaimer time

Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon if I did I change quite a few things with the anime

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

A pokémon to call my own finally I'm starting my own journey and not have to wait for a trainer to come home and tell tales of his or her adventure.

"Pidgey" a Pidgey cooed

"Cool my first sighting of a pokémon I'm going to catch it" I said to myself

"Go Charmander!" I said I know it's so common but I haven't come up with my own cool catchphrase yet so I'll have to make do until one comes up.

"Mew!" the pokémon called

"Huh, you're not a Charmander!" I said

"No duh Sherlock come up with that all on your own?" it replied telepathically

"Your in my head!" I screamed

"No reason to shout now what do you want me to do trainer?" it asked almost sarcastically

"Uh could you knock the Pidgey around a bit I want to catch it if that's ok" I said a little awkwardly because it put me on the spot a bit

"I know only one attack at the moment so how do you want your Pidgey raw or well done?" It asked almost as if we were ordering food at a restaurant

"Erm what is this attack you know?" I asked cautiously

"Flamethrower" it answered simply like it was the simplest thing on the face of the earth

I checked my Poketech to see it's stats it indeed only knew Flamethrower and it was level five a good starting level

"Well?" It asked

"Well what?" I replied

"Do you want me to attack or not I have to wait for your orders" it sounded bored so I gave the command

"Mew use Flamethrower!" I called

"Burn Baby!" It cried through the telepathic link as it attacked

I had a feeling this particular Mew was a pyro maniac

The Pidgey looked singed and rather burnt but still ok

"Pokeball go!" I cried throwing the red and white ball

The Pidgey went in with a flurry of red light and it stayed there then it started to wobble like it dose

"Come on!" I said in anticipation

"Hmm I wonder if I went too far with the Flamethrower?" Mew was wondering out loud through the telepathic link

It stopped shaking and I hear the one thing I was hopping for the classic ding of the pokeball signalling a capture

"YES!" I screamed as I ran over and picked up the pokeball. Mew watched in curiosity to what would happen next he soon found out

As I gave him a big hug

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I cried I was over the moon I immediately stopped when he said through the telepathic link

"Choking not breathing need air to live!" as I let go he took in a big gulp of air

"Do not do that again!" he yelled

"Sorry" I apologised

"It's ok just think next time you try to crush me!" it joked

And with that we both burst out laughing at this little joke

"So you got a name?" I asked

"Nope I'm just referred to as Mew thirteen that's the name I was given by those stupid scientists!" he said with much distaste as possible

"Scientists you mean professor Oak?" I asked surprised

"No he's the one who saved me he took me out of the lab in a pokeball but must have given me to you by mistake!" he said figuring things out as he went along.

"Yeah i think he did, I was supposed to get a Charmander but I'm ok with getting you too!" I said happily smiling at him

"Well if you want me to travel with you lets phone professor Oak and make it official!" he said smiling

"Theirs still one more thing to do though!" I said

"What?" he said cautiously

"Give you a name!" I said smiling

"Cool I always wanted one I'm a boy so don't call me girl's name!" he filled me in excitedly

"Ok how about… Gorge!" I offered

"Nah too Harry Pottery!" he said

I started to wonder where he got to read Harry Potter when a name came to me."

"How about Tim?" I said

"I like that name" he said doing a summersault in the air

"Tim it is then!" I concluded

"Woohoo!" he cheered.

By now I had grown used to the telepathic link that we shared I felt like it was a bond that no one could break apart we were inseparable

now we were a team.

Cliff hanger muahahahhahahahaha ok remember R&R


	5. Chapter 4

Hey Shadow here with my forth chapter I hope you like it disclaimer time

Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon if I did I change quite a few things with the anime

Chapter 4

"So you see that's what happened Professor!" I concluded .

"I see so you would like to keep Tim instead of changing him for a Charmander" he said thoughtfully

"Yes sir!" I replied

"It's alright with me but this little guy really wants to go with you," he said referring to the young Charmander bouncing all over the screen

"Well he can if he wants that would be fine with me!" I said

"Ok you win little fella you be good for Alan" he said

"Char!" it cheered as it went into the pokeball.

I went over to the teleporter and it's pokeball arrived and so did a disk of sorts;

"Charmander is here safe and sound but what's the disk for?" I asked

"That disk is for the move transform teach it to Tim so he can transform into anything and walk around with you in complete safety!" he said smiling.

"Thanks professor!" I said hanging up

"Bye" he said as he hung up too

I went to a clearing and checked for people- no one about.

"Up and at em Tim" I cried letting out my little pink companion

"I hate being in those things!" he said through the telepathic link

"Good because those things are a thing of the past I have a TM for transform allowing you to take any form of a human or anything you desire and travel with me without anyone knowing you're a Mew!" I smiled

"Great!" Tim cheered

"I know how to use these so don't worry Alan!" Tim coached

"What do I do?" I asked

"Place it on my head and press the button on the machine bit" Tim instructed

I did so and there was a bleeping sound and then a ding and as I took it away from his head the CD part cracked and broke and fell into oblivion

"Huh?" I said confused

"That's what happens with TMs they can't be used more than once" said Tim

"Oh well that sucks " I said and with that Tim used his new move to transform into a human with a blue shirt with the words "Legendary" on it he had red joggers and pink hair that sticks up right into the sky and Blue eyes with a digital watch on his right wrist

"How did you make a watch?" I asked confused

"Duhno cool though" he said admiring his new form

Ok so Tim can now transform I know mew has transform naturally but remember he was taken to a lab and had no chance to learn this signature technique so don't pelt me with this in your reviews R&R all the same though Shadow out


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone guess what I'M BACK BABY! WOOT I'm not going to make excuses and promise anything because I have made that mistake before and would like to thank all my reader for their patients beyond what they should have given me and would like to thank every one who is reading this and say enjoy! ****And check out the closing Authors note for a compotation **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon if I did I change quite a few things with the anime**

Chapter 5

"Ok so what should we do first?" Tim asked once he was done admiring his new form

"Hmm hadn't thought of that I'm pretty much doing this as I go along" I admitted sheepishly

With that Tim did a face palm then said "How about we train your new hyper Charmander?" he suggested

With that I remembered the Charmander that the good Professor sent me and had one of those light bulb moments.

"Up and at em Charmander!" and with that the hyper active fire salamander was let out he immediately started running about

"Calm down Charmander!" I said trying to calm down the Hyper active tyke this only made him notice me he looked at me and gave me a hug that wasn't so bad the bad part was it was more like a tackle he knocked me to the ground and smiled at me cutely I couldn't be mad at him "Nice to see you too" I replayed winded

"Char!" I cried happily

"Ok lets get training this little speed demon" Tim encouraged

So we went to route 22 to start the Charmander's training.

"Ok Tim why here of all places?" I asked the Pokémorpher

"Well there are a lot of powerful opponents here such as Mankeys, Nidorans and other such pokémon who have a lot of power compared to your Charmander so if he fights strong Pokémon he too will get stronger" Tim stated

"Ohhh I get ya" I said with the idea becoming clear but then all of a sudden I heard a cry of- "Mankey!" that caught us by surprise but it seemed that Charmander was in his element because as the thing came charging towards us he jumped to the side- I thought he was going to do an attack but as the Pig nosed Pokémon passed him he stuck his little foot out and tripped the monkey up causing it to land on it's face grinding to a halt just before us.

We burst out laughing at the sight; Tim was in stitches- obviously due to the lack of comedy he must have been given in the lab he was raised in.

Our laughter was short lived because we soon realised we had a very angry monkey on our hands as we heard it snorting in absolute rage as it got up and roared a mighty roar that a lion would envy- our eyes widened in fear but then the Mankey let out another cry one of pain and sheer disbelief because yet again Charmander had got the drop on him- it really wasn't the Mankey's day, for Charmander had used a mighty scratch attack on the Mankey who had until that point forgotten was there we could pretty much see steam rush from it's ears as it landed on it's rear and got up again and charged and started sliding on the ground one leg stretched out ready for a low kick attack- which collided with Charmander which let out a grunt of pain as it was sent across the ground.

"Get up Charmander!" I cheered hoping to provide the little guy with some support

"Yeah you can do it!" cried Tim backing his brother in arms.

As the little lizard got to his feet he looked to see the Mankey almost on top of him he leaped a the last moment dodging a fist but then giving a scratch attack the unluckily for the Mankey landed on it's eye it clutched it's eye in pain and decided to give up and ran into the forest crying out of it's good eye.

"Good job Charmander come back" I said returning the little guy for a well fought for rest

"Well since Charmander is resting after that little episode why not use the Pidgey a la flambé?" asked Tim poking fun out of the means of the bird's capture

"Don't call him that- it wasn't it's fault you went overkill!" I protested in the bird's defence

"Eh true" he shrugged

And with that I threw the pokeball that contained the Tiny Bird Pokémon with a cry of "Up and at em Pidgey!"

In a flash of white light the bird was released it circled around and hovered staring me in the face it then flapped it's wings and kicked up a lot of sand in me and Tim's faces when we could see again we saw it in a tree on it's back asleep totally ignoring us.

"I thought Pidgeys were docile Pokémon?" I said in mild confusion

"They are - this one either A: heard my remark earlier B: is a horribly tempered one anyway C: hates you for the way of capture…."

"But that was you!" I interrupted

"Let me finish- or D: any mixture of the following" he finished

"well that was useful" I said sarcastically

"hey I don't here you trying to get it down!" he retorted

With a sight I retuned the stubborn bird to it's ball and returned to the path heading to the Pokémon Centre

"What a day- first I get tackled by something half my size, and then ambushed by a raving mad monkey- then given a face full of sand by a disobedient pokémon I guess this will be my life from now on I suppose better get used to it!" I concluded

"You got that right and remember this is only the beginning if this is how down you get after this I'd hate to see how your going to handle the Gym Leaders!" Tim Stated walking beside me

With that statement I let out an even larger sigh as we continued to walk back to the centre.

-**Well I hope you enjoyed that and I would like to say that it's nice to be back and writing and that I am looking for a Rival I have one sorted but I would like another one suggested by you guys/gals and please PM me them any in the review area will be ignored sorry **


End file.
